


Cover Me In Gold

by blakesparkles



Category: Janti - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abél is...so enamored by Seán yall, Anxiety, Demon AU, Emotional/Hurt Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nudity, Pancakes, Romance, Smut, There are puns in here, This is a chill story, Wing Kink, Wings, fallen angel AU, first fic i aint using the name anti for real! hope thats alright, mentions of heaven and hell, might add some tags later cuz i dont remember anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: The angel falls and he barely notices at first.
Relationships: Abél/Seán, Janti, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 83





	1. Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall!! Sort of back from my hiatus! I've been writing on my break and I figure it was time to post something! Gonna explain more below but, for now, enjoy this new story!! :D

The angel falls and he barely notices at first.

It’s like a whip crashing down onto earth, so loud it hurts his ears. In a blink of an eye, he’s there. The ground cracks beneath him and a painful moan falls from his mouth. There’s sulfur in the air, burning his nostrils, and the angel looks up at a dark sky through half-lidded eyes. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, the tips of his copper hair scorched, and his chest convulses. Choking. The angel tries sucking in air before turning around, facing the earth, and he coughs the murkiest liquid, as if the very void is trickling down his chin. He throws up that darkness, stomach folding, and it’s like he’s been skinned alive. The fallen angel closes his hands into fists, breathing fast, and he lets out another shaky mewl. His back is throbbing, arms trembling when pushing himself up. The copper-haired angel stumbles a couple of times, disoriented, and everything is incredibly heavy.

He looks down at himself with a confused scowl, seeing more of that viscous thing running down his nude body. The creature looks to the side and he whimpers when catching a glimpse of his wings. They’re pitch black, covered with that same substance. Feathers sticking to one another, weighing down on him. His body almost gives out but he steps forward to find balance. He groans weakly, smoke dissipating around him, and his shoulders fall with a thought. A demon. He is not an angel. Not anymore. What did he do? What did he do to upset God to that point? Is watching a human enough to deserve that? Is that it? Is that his God? He scowls, a wind brushing against his skin, and his hair moves lightly in the night. The newborn demon looks around, seeing he’s on Earth. An abandoned terrain. There are only two things that he’s certain, despite all of that.

He only knows one place to go.

And that his name is Abél.

His wings drag on the ground, too heavy to fly, and he leaves dark footprints behind. Abél walks, having no other choice, and he takes a deep breath with a tired heart. The night is quiet, as if every living being is hiding from him. The stars judge him from above, not daring to guide him, but Abél slowly recognizes his surroundings. He passes by a forest and a quiet road, dragging himself until his feet are sore. The demon leans against trees whenever his vision swims and by the time he is where he wants, exhaustion is all he has. Abél walks into a small garden, every movement bringing him pain, and he can’t bring himself to continue. He’s so tired. The creature can’t keep his eyes open anymore, breathing so slow now. One more step and his knees give up, bringing him down. Abél falls, cheek pressed against soft grass. The last thing that escape his lips is a sigh and then, there’s darkness.

* * *

Seán stirs himself awake and calmly starts his day.

It’s a Saturday, no alarm clock ringing loudly at seven in the morning so he’ll get to work. The Irishman stretches in bed with a grin, relieved to be in his home. He clears his throat, rubbing his eyes before leaving his bed. Seán yawns, scratching his stomach under a white t-shirt, and he goes to the bathroom next door to empty his bladder. The brown-haired man brushes his teeth and washes his face, taking a quick look at himself in the mirror and fixing his bed hair. Seán is in a good mood, so he heads downstairs to make some breakfast, entering the kitchen on the right. He turns on the coffee maker and hums under his breath, already looking forward to that relaxing Saturday. The brown-haired man grabs a mug to pour the hot beverage, loving the fresh scent, and he walks into the living room to turn on the television.

Seán sips from the drink while changing channels before making some food, standing there between his couch and coffee table. The Irishman yawns once more, sleep still lingering, but something catches his attention. There’s a weird blur in the corner of his eye. Seán turns his face towards his glass door, that leads to the backyard, and then his mouth falls open. His heart skips a beat and he has to put down his mug so he won’t fucking break it. There’s a goddamn… man on his garden. Laying there. The brown-haired man must be seeing things. Holy shit, was he being robbed? Seán looks around with wide eyes, looking for something to defend himself but he can’t find anything useful. The guy seems to be very still, so maybe he’s asleep. Is he even alive? Oh, god. What if he’s hurt?!

He curses under his breath, opening the sliding door, and he slowly walks up to that figure. Seán knits his eyebrows the closer he gets, seeing a weird shape spread out on grass, and he’s even more confused when stopping right next to that person. There are wings resting on his back and Seán purses his lips when noticing he’s butt-naked. Fucking great. He probably has a passed out drunk man, wearing a silly costume on his backyard. He sighs, but crouches down to check on the stranger. Seán tries taking a look on his face, but part of a wing is covering him, so it’s hard to see if he’s awake. He hesitates for a moment before extending an arm, fingers lightly touching that dark wing, and he pushes it away. There’s a black slime that smears his hand and he grimaces at that, grossed out. The Irishman finally sees the man’s face fully and his lips part. He’s clearly filthy but Seán sees beauty underneath. It takes him aback for a second but, eventually, he shakes the man’s shoulder.

“H-Hey… Dude,” Seán calls under his breath, worried. “Dude, wake up. You’re at the wrong house…”

The Irishman shakes some more and then there’s a grunt, man knitting his eyebrows. Seán gasps, taking his hand away from him, and the stranger takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. Another swear comes from the boy and he falls back on grass, jolted by that. The man’s eyes are pure gold. They must be contact lenses. Jesus christ, where the hell was that party? He puts a hand over his chest, sighing at his own stupidity, and shakes his head. The guy’s scowling, sitting up with a heavy huff. He has ginger hair that falls down to his chin, brushing on his neck. He has a thick beard and there are freckles under those golden eyes. Seán doesn’t dare to check if the man has more below that, knowing he’s completely naked, so he keeps his head up. The stranger gazes at him and the boy raises his hands in the air, as if saying he doesn’t want any trouble.

“Seems like you had quite a party… You look awful, man,” the Irishman continues. “Look, you can’t stay here. This is my house… I can get you something to wear and… Maybe you can call someone to pick you up, but you can’t stay.”

“Stay.”

Seán frowns, listening to the man’s hoarse voice. “Yeah, no… You can’t stay. That’s what I said. A-are… Are you okay? Are you on drugs?”

This is not how he expected to spend his Saturday, really. Should he take this guy to the hospital? Should he bother? How do people act in a situation like that? Seán scratches the back of his hair. The man makes a motion to get up and the boy’s cheeks redden, eyes glancing down for a split second. He stutters for the guy to stay put, standing up as well and running back inside. Seán keeps cursing, thinking how an absurd that is, and he grabs a towel from the bathroom before coming back. The freckled man is taller than him and Seán swallows, telling him to cover himself. His movements are slow and he looks really lost, wrapping that towel around his waist. Oh, jeez. At least he doesn’t seem to be hurt. That’s good, right? Seán scratches the back of his head, trying to figure it out what to do. Okay, okay. Well, he needs information. Right?

“Where did you come from?” The ginger-haired man blinks, not answering, so Seán changes his question. “What’s your name?”

"Abél.”

Okay, that’s progress. Abél. The Irishman says they can’t stay there all day and he asks if the man can remove that costume, so they can get inside. Abél frowns, murmuring he can’t do that, and Seán’s eyebrow twitches. This is getting on his nerves. He did not want to spend his day off taking care of a nude weirdo, who refuses to remove a dirty outfit. Seán doesn’t want that tar on his floor and Abél already made a mess on his garden. This is ridiculous. He’s beginning to wonder if he should call the police. The freckled man tilts his head and takes a step forward, making Seán move back. What is he doing? The Irishman knits his eyebrows even more, crossing his arms over his chest, and Abél leans in while staring at him. Those golden eyes pierce into his soul and Seán presses his lips together, heart racing. The ginger-haired man looks at him so intently, humming under his breath.

“You’re even more beautiful up close…”

Seán steps back, not understanding, and he holds back a shiver. What the hell? Abél sighs, whispering he’s been watching the Irishman for a while now, and that he fell. That he didn’t know where to go but there. Everything that comes out of Abél’s mouth scares the shit out of Seán, hugging himself more. The more he walks back, the more the man steps forward. Soft grass brushes under their feet, in the morning light, and the brown-haired man definitely needs to call the police now. He’s delirious and nothing makes any sense. Seán mumbles for him to stay away, going towards his porch and opening the sliding door. The Irishman locks it, letting out a shaky breath, and the man doesn’t move from where he’s standing. Seán grimaces and runs to grab his cell phone on the coffee table, immediately pressing numbers.

He puts the cell phone against his ear, swallowing and watching the stranger outside. Abél’s face falls, droopy eyes glancing at himself, and he looks up at the clear sky. The ginger-haired man drags hands over his face, shoulders down much like those wings. Every beep is too long and he gasps when someone picks it up, bringing him back to reality.

_ “This is 999, what’s your emergency?” _

Seán opens his mouth and there’s a muffled thud outside. He glances at Abél, only to see that he’s fallen again. Oh, for fuck’s sakes. The woman asks again and the boy places a hand on his forehead, sighing. He says it was a mistake, that everything is fine. The Irishman purses his lips, already feeling a headache settling in, and he ends the call. He unlocks the door and goes towards the fallen man, checking if he’s alright. Abél is passed out again, face down to the grass, and Seán sits next to him. He takes a good look at that guy, expression soft now, and he plays those words in his mind. Does Abél know him? The way he spoke was like they’ve met before, but… Seán would remember someone that gorgeous. He touches the man’s face, frowning, and he’s all dirty with that weird substance. Where were he? What happened? The Irishman looks down at Abél’s back, hesitating a little, but he touches those wings. They look so real, attached to his skin. A hint of bone peeking from their base.

What the fuck?

* * *

He dreams of fire.

Abél’s consumed by it. He is merely flames and everything is a blur. Voices whisper into his ears but he refuses to listen to them. Instead, his shape dances with ardor and there’s a shattering halo echoing in his heart. Abél covers his face in shame, form changing to something unknown. Not even himself can comprehend what he’s becoming. An unwanted rebirth. It’s maddening and sins crawl up to his veins, corrupting him from the inside out. When the flames come to a stop, he’s taken by the darkest oil. Bubbling and oozing from his mouth. Choking him. Abél melts, no matter how hard he tries to keep himself together, and his grace is taken away from him. Is that how Lucifer felt?

It’s a relief to wake up and he groans, gathering his bearings. The creature clenches his hands on grass and sucks in air, blinking a couple of times. A voice calls for him. Abél narrows his eyes, looking up to see that human looming over him. The brown-haired man pats his cheek, urging him to wake up, and Abél sighs before sitting up once more. There’s a shade protecting him from that sunlight and the human’s wearing different clothes. Darker pants and shirt. The kid waves a hand in front of Abél’s face. He says he had to go out and buy a parasol for the creature, since he can’t drag the man inside the house. The ginger-haired demon hums. The human stares at him, asking if he’s ill, and he offers some water. Abél takes the cup in hands and that cold liquid is welcome on his tongue, down to his throat. He drinks in large gulps, a bit of water trickling down his chin, and he coughs once he’s done. The brown-haired man swallows, taking back the empty cup, and he says his name.

Seán.

Abél finally knows the name of the human he’s been watching for a while. It’s beautiful. Short and fragile, much like him. It fits him very well. The freckled demon is in awe by that man. He never saw him that close before. There’s a long silence between them and Seán clears his throat, wanting to know what is happening. Abél purses his lips, whispering he’s a fallen angel. The human’s expression changes a couple of times and then there’s a snort, followed by laughter. It’s a delightful sound, ringing in his ears, and he notices how the boy’s shoulders shake. Seán waves his hands, asking for the truth, so Abél repeats himself. The brown-haired man sends him a weird look, smiling but not laughing anymore. They exchange a look and the creature doesn’t understand what was so funny, despite liking to hear him laugh. Seán smiles slowly falls, a puzzled look on his face.

“You’re serious,” is what he says and Abél nods once, having no reason to lie. Another quiet beat and a long sigh. “Fine! Fine, I’ll play along. So… Will you please, o fallen angel, remove thy wings so we can get inside my household?”

Abél purses his lips, thinking there is no need to speak that way, but he nods. The creature is not fond of hiding his wings, but the situation asks for it. Normally, Abél would make them disappear in a graceful move. They would fade in this world with ease. Now, he scowls at how his feathers burn. It starts from the end of his wings, up to his back. Burning and making him wince. Seán gasps and stands up at that, wide eyes watching them vanish. Abél groans once it’s done, getting up, and he holds that towel around his waist with a hand. The brown-haired man opens his mouth and closes a couple of times, murmuring something incoherent before brushing it off. Seán turns around, going towards the house, and Abél follows.

It’s strange to see everything from Earth. He’s been looking down at that human through their River in Heaven, rarely getting a chance to see these details. Abél’s eyes wander around the place, seeing knick knacks on bookshelves and a forgotten mug on a table. He walks up to one of the shelves, seeing what appears to be a movie collection, and he raises a hand. Seán calls him out, telling not to touch anything, and Abél holds back an apology. He follows the boy upstairs, passing by portraits of family and friends. The human opens a door for him to go inside and the creature is met with the bathroom. Seán turns on the tap from a bathtub and tells him not to move. Abél obeys, looking around, and he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror above a sink. His lips part in horror, finally seeing that his eyes are different. No wonder the human looked terrified when he first woke up. They are like the flames of Hell itself, peeking through. He raises his hands to touch his cheeks, pulling skin down to take a look, and the towel falls onto the floor.

“Okay, I got you some clothes but th- Jesus Christ!”

Abél looks to the left, seeing the boy walking in and turning his face. He’s holding some clothes in hands and his cheeks are flushed, yelling about the towel. The creature grabs it from the floor, covering his parts, and Seán swears before placing the clothes on top of the toilet. He murmurs they might be too short for the man, but it’s all he has. The brown-haired man closes the tap, telling him to clean himself, and Abél hums. Seán glances at him, clearing his throat before leaving him alone, asking for him not to ruin anything. The freckled creature sighs, entering the warm water, and he sits in the bathtub. Water dances around him and he washes his face, getting rid of that filth. He gently scrubs his hair and the water turns darker the more he cleans himself. Water drops fall down from the tap, the only sound in the room, and he hopes not to scare that human away. He’s all he has.

The clothes are indeed tighter on him, black sweatpants down to his ankles and the grey shirt sleeves lightly mark his biceps. The end of the outfit revealing some skin. Abél ruffles his hair with a towel, drying it some more, and his freckles stand out from the warm bath. He’s definitely more relaxed. When he exits the room, he senses the boy downstairs, so he follows. Fingers brushing on the handrail after every step. Abél finds the human in the kitchen, cooking some food, and he grunts to announce his presence. Seán turns to see him, an _ Oh _ falling from pink lips, and he whispers he’s making breakfast. That Abél must be hungry. He’s too kind. Most people wouldn’t even think of doing that to a complete stranger. He’s too good for this world. Always have been.

“I don’t need human food.”

“Ah, right! Fallen angel… Of course,” Seán huffs with a smile, putting some scrambled eggs on a plate for himself. He sits on the counter and Abél remains standing across from him. “Do you have someone to call?”

“No.”

“Uh, okay. Where do you live?”

“I don’t have a home.”

Seán buries his face into his hands, groaning under his breath, and he mutters this is getting too complicated. Abél tilts his head. He came there to stay with the human. It’s the only thing he wants. When Seán hears those words, he’s even more confused. Abél explains that he is truly a fallen angel, not wanting to play any tricks on him, and that he’s been observing the human through their River. He whispers the brown-haired man was too capitaving and, now, he’s there on Earth. Seán’s face falls the more he listens, food forgotten, and Abél says he means no harm. He’s just goddamn tired from the fall at the moment. The human gazes at him, as if looking for something in those golden eyes, and Abél waits in the silence.

“You really _ are _ serious, aren’t you…?” Seán mutters. “But that’s… not possible. These things don’t exist…”

“I am here, aren’t I?”

The human huffs, then gets up from the stool to walk up to him. Abél looks down at Seán and he narrows his eyes at the creature. He raises a hand to touch Abél’s cheek, pulling him down to take a look in one of his eyes. The freckled being lets Seán move his face left and right, wrist brushing on his beard, and the boy lets out an unsteady breath. His eyes flutters, shaking his head. He grabs one of Abél’s hand, moving it with a frown. When Seán tries touching his back, however, the creature grabs his wrist to stop him. Seán gasps and the ginger-haired being loosens his grip before grunting. He doesn’t want anyone touching his back. The human nods, apologizing, and Abél lets go of him. After a long pause, Seán asks what the creature wants.

“I already told you,” he answers. “I want you.”

* * *

It’s not every day that he gets to hear that. Whether Abél is speaking the truth or not, whether he truly means well… Seán can’t have that happening. He can’t. That is far beyond what he can do to help. The brown-haired man is not certain if the man is mentally healthy, if he truly believes that he’s a fallen angel, no matter how real those eyes can be. Seán’s head throbs, anxiety crawling under his skin, and that good mood is left behind. Abél keeps staring, blinking calmly, and the Irishman purses his lips. He presses his hands together, licking his lips to speak very slowly to the man, as if he’s talking to a child.

“Listen, that is very flattering… But I really can’t have you here.” he explains. “Do you understand? I will pay for a cab, I don’t mind. I get what you told me… But that’s still a no.”

Abél knits his eyebrows and he looks like a kicked puppy. Oh, c’mon. Seán kindly asks for him to leave the house, if he doesn’t want the cab. The ginger-haired man is dead quiet, opening his mouth but closing it as if not knowing what to say. The Irishman doesn’t know what more he can say, being so clear as to what he wants. It takes a full minute, but Abél seems to remember how to fucking move. The guy steps back, damp strands of hair falling over his eyes, and he walks out of the kitchen. Seán follows right behind, watching him, and he sucks in air when Abél actually leaves by the front door. The sound of it closing echoes in the house and the Irishman’s jaw goes slack, wondering if that was all it took. Really? Fucking really? He snaps out of his thoughts, heading towards it to lock the door, and he breathes through his mouth. He waits, paying attention for any different noise outside, but there’s nothing.

Okay.

Okay, alright. Deep breath.

Seán checks every room and door, glancing at his garden, until he’s sure that the man is gone. It’s over. Whatever that fucking was… He can continue his Saturday. Right. The Irishman runs hands through his hair, puffing his cheeks, and he all but flops down onto the couch. Seán rests his head, looking up at the white ceiling, and he embraces the quietness that comes. God, that was really stressful. So many weird things that the freckled man said to him. He sounded so sure of it, so honest. It couldn’t be, though. Those things are just fantasy. Maybe he was really on drugs. Who knows. Seán tries to distract himself by watching television, changing channels while brushing anxiety away. He clears his throat, stopping at a movie just for the sake of it. The Irishman jiggles his leg, biting on his nails, and it takes quite some time for him to relax.

He does manage to make himself some lunch and he takes a nap on the couch while a bad reality show plays on screen. Seán goes back to feeling snugglish, wandering around the house, and there are video games to distract him some more. The Irishman doesn’t forget to clean that bathtub upstairs, getting rid of that black residue on porcelain, and he ignores a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as time passes. When the sun goes down, he takes a shower and dresses in a white, long-sleeved shirt. He makes himself some tea before going to the bedroom, liking how comfortable he is. Seán sips from the warm drink and he casually opens a curtain to see the moon, admiring it. His eyes fall down to the quiet neighborhood but a cold wave hits his body. There’s a figure under a streetlight, standing there, and Seán knows exactly who that is. That must be a fucking joke. Goddamnit!

A groan leaves the Irishman’s lips, placing the drink down, and he leads downstairs in a hurry. He puts on some shoes by the front door and hastily opens it, breathing through his mouth. The air is cold and he walks towards the man across the street, shaking his head in disbelief. Abél comes into view, awkwardly standing still, and he looks at the boy. Seán raises his arms in the air before they fall back to his sides in a comical gesture.

“Are you insane?!” he asks. ”Were you here all day?”

“I have nowhere to go.”

Seán sighs, giving up. “You’re unbelievable…”

The Irishman makes a motion with his chin and Abél complies, walking right behind. Jesus. Seán lets him inside once more, worried over the man’s health at this point, and the ginger-haired man makes his way towards the living room. The Irishman mumbles he’ll get him some tea, not waiting for an actual answer, and he picks up a mug from the kitchen cabinet. Seán adds a bit of sugar and a tea bag, pouring hot water from a kettle before stirring a little. He comes back with a hum, offering the drink. Abél accepts it, extending a hand, and their fingers brush for a moment. The Irishman hugs himself, sitting on an armchair, and he exhales deeply. The freckled man stares at the tea before taking a sip from it, a genuine surprise on his face once he swallows. Seán huffs, thinking he liked it, but grimaces when noticing the man’s bare feet. He feels bad now for making Abél leave. God, how the hell was he waiting all that time? He must be exhausted.

Abél drinks quietly and Seán asks if he’s hungry, but the man shakes his head. Alright. He said he has nowhere to go. Did he run away? Or was he abandoned? Either way, the Irishman really hopes Abél doesn’t take advantage of him when he lets the freckled man stay for the night. Seán whispers he’ll get some sheets, tired of this day, and Abél gets up so the boy can make an improvised bed off the couch. The ginger-haired man murmurs he doesn’t really need to sleep, but appreciates the gesture. Seán places a pillow on the end of the couch with a hum, not having the strength to discuss. He’ll figure it out what they will do tomorrow. The Irishman touches the back of his neck, saying he’s trusting the guy to not do anything stupid. Abél hasn’t been violent and, frankly, Seán really doesn’t get a bad vibe from him but they’re still strangers. Better safe than sorry, he supposes.

He turns off all the lights, holding back the urge to say goodnight, and just turns around. Seán feels those golden orbs watching his back and he purses his lips when walking upstairs. He sighs, locking himself in his bedroom, and rests his forehead against the door. God, what is he doing? Letting a stranger sleep on his couch, after claiming he is a fallen angel. Fantastic. The brown-haired man unzips his pants, getting ready to lie in bed, and he all but sinks into that mattress. Sleep comes almost unnoticed and Seán thought he’d have a hard time falling asleep, but the exhaustion of that day gets to him fast. And when he dreams, it’s all shapeless emotions. His eyes move fast, tossing himself a couple of times before laying on his stomach. Seán sleeps heavy that night, forgetting about the man downstairs, and the sun slowly rises in the sky. Morning comes and the birds sing, soft light peeking from a window curtain.

Seán lazily stretches in bed, groaning when stirring himself awake, and he returns to his routine. He rubs his eyes, getting up and dragging his feet on the floor. The Irishman yawns, unlocking his door to go to the bathroom, sleep lingering while he empties his bladder. Once he brushes his teeth and clean his face, he goes downstairs while scratching the back of his head. Seán jolts back with a swear, putting a hand over his chest when seeing Abél sleeping on the couch. Jesus fuck. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t imagining yesterday. Great, okay. Fully awake now. Seán sighs, then narrows his eyes. Abél is lying on his stomach, arm hanging off the couch, and he’s shirtless. The Irishman walks up to him, frowning at freckled skin, but there’s something different. There are two long marks on his shoulder blades, fresh on his body. Seán’s heart aches, thinking he must’ve been in pain all that time. His skin is red around those scars, clearly irritated. His face softens. Abél said he didn’t want to be touched, but he can’t leave the man like that.

Lord, give him patience.

Of course that Seán seeks for something in the bathroom cabinet, gathering some gauze and ointment. He doesn’t have much, but it’ll be better than nothing. The Irishman places everything on the coffee table, being as quiet as possible, and he sits down on the floor. He looks at Abél and the freckled man is dead to the world, lightly snoring. Mouth ajar. Seán purses his lips, opening a small bottle to pour a bit of antiseptic on gauze, and he holds his breath when moving closer. The Irishman touches the fabric on the man’s wound, only to gasp when Abél’s eyes snap open. A hand goes up to his neck and his heart loses pace, breathing fast. The freckled man growls, golden eyes piercing into his soul, and he bares his teeth. Fingers wrap around his throat and Seán’s trapped in his hold. Abél scowls, looking at him, and then he sees the boy with a gauze in hands. The Irishman swears at him, telling him to stop. Abél’s nostrils flare, but seems to gather his senses, huffing and grunting after waking up. Seán sucks in air when the man lets go of him, and he glares.

“W-What the hell is w-wrong with you?” the boy breathes, touching his neck. “I’m trying to help, you a-asshole!”

Abél blinks a couple of times, frowning, and he murmurs he doesn’t need that. Seán returns the expression, saying it’ll get infected. The ginger-haired man looks disoriented, unsteady breathing loud in the room, and the Irishman waits. Abél grimaces and it takes a long time for him to nod, not exactly comfortable with that. Seán promises to be careful, despite not liking the man’s attitude. Abél presses his lips together and the boy starts cleaning those marks. The ginger-haired man tenses up, grunting under his breath, and Seán apologizes. He wants to know what caused that. Who hurt him? It looks like claws, marring his skin. The birds continue to chirp outside but they are quiet, wary of one another. Abél groans at a spot, glaring from over his shoulder, and Seán shushes him. He applies some ointment to calm down that irritation and he tries not to linger his touches. When the boy murmurs he’s done, Abél visibly relaxes. They exchange a look and just now he sees how curly the man’s hair is. He really looks like an angel, doesn’t he?

Shit.

* * *

Unpredictable.

That’s a word to describe Seán. Abél has been on Earth for a little more than twenty four hours and the human has already surprised him quite a few times. He wasn’t expecting Seán to go outside at night, thinking he scared the boy away. He didn’t think a bed would be made for him and that the brown-haired man would clean his wounds. Abél is unworthy of that kindness and patience, yet part of him is selfish. Wishing for more. The ginger-haired being sits up, rubbing his left shoulder, and he’s too exposed. Seán blinks at him from the floor, sapphire eyes falling down to his chest. Abél holds back the urge to straighten himself and the human clears his throat, looking away with rosy cheeks. He mumbles something about breakfast, picking everything up and leaving the room, and Abél stays. Across from him, there’s a television turned off, and he sees his reflection there. The freckled creature clenches his hands before gazing at another direction.

Abél stands up, walking up to those bookshelves around the tv again, and he figures there’s no harm in touching now that he’s clean. His eyes scan book titles, fingers brushing here and there, and Seán seems to like horror and action movies. Curiosity settles down in his heart, wanting to learn even more about this human, and he admires all the portraits calmly. Abél quickly realizes that pictures make no justice to how gorgeous Seán’s eyes are. It doesn’t carry that same intensity he sees. It reminds him of Heaven itself, so different from his now. The smell of coffee fills his nostrils, so he faces the kitchen, only to catch the human looking at him from afar. Seán jolts, caught in the act, and goes back to cooking. Abél huffs, going back to grab that shirt to put it on. It’s not exactly comfortable but the human seems to prefer him wearing clothes. He walks into the kitchen, passing by the counter and looming behind Seán.

“Jesus, Abél!” the boy shouts, jumpscared when seeing him out of the corner of his eye. The creature perks up at his name, though, liking how it sounds. “Don’t sneak up like that!” The copper-haired being steps back a little and looks down at a bowl Seán is holding. The human purses his lips. “Sundays are for-”

“Pancakes,” Abél finishes, knowing that from observing before. “Yes.”

The brown-haired man sends him a puzzled look, agreeing under his breath. Despite not needing food, he will try the boy’s pancakes. So far, the smell itself calls his attention, and Seán says he can make some tea for himself. Abél glares at a kettle, so the human guides him with a snort. The fallen angel does have a lot of knowledge but he doesn’t carry any experience. He’s never been on Earth, only watching from above, and he tells the boy just that. Seán flips pancakes in a pan and then faces him. Abél waits for the kettle to whistle, so he stares back. The brown-haired man takes a good look on him, knitting his eyebrows, and the freckled being likes how some strands of hair hover over the boy’s forehead. Seán whispers Abél speaks like he truly lived that and the creature replies that he did. The brown-haired man breaks their gaze before one of the pancakes burn and Abél finishes making his tea.

When they eat at the counter, the ginger-haired being likes the food. They’re light and sweet. Soft in the mouth. Seán keeps glancing at him, every now and then, and Abél digs into his pancakes. Perhaps not needing to consume food, doesn’t mean he can’t desire it. While they eat, the brown-haired man asks if he at least has a job. The freckled creature thinks for a moment and he comes to the conclusion that, technically, he has been fired in human terms. 

Seán takes a deep breath, nodding, and Abél doesn’t get tired of watching him. He’s gorgeous and the creature is starting to wonder if God poured some grace in that soul. The human takes another bite from a pancake, muttering to stop staring so much with reddened cheeks. Abél hums, amused, and they finish the rest of their meal quietly. The ginger-haired being moves his shoulders a couple of times, knitting his eyebrows at a light discomfort under his skin, but he brushes it off. While Seán washes the dishes, he watches the garden through that glass door instead. He presses his lips together at a dark spot on grass, knowing it was where he layed, and an itch on his back makes him swallow.

“You don’t look so good.” The human’s voice makes him blink, seeing him right next to him. Abél clears his throat, cracking his neck to find some relief but failing. “I… Your eyes are…”

Fire burns in his veins and the fallen angel lets out a heavy huff, shaking his head. Through his reflection on that glass door, he catches a glimpse of his eyes. Gold dances like flames licking his eyelids. Pure liquid aching inside. Abél glares at himself and those voices from his dreams haunt him. Hell brushes its lips on his heart and suddenly, it’s hard to breathe. He groans, bringing hands up to hold his head, and Seán asks what’s wrong. Abél’s vision swims, feeling nauseous, and he bends forward. The human holds him by the shoulders, a wave of panic rising in both of their hearts, and he keeps talking. Abél’s nostrils flare, grimacing, and something’s wrong. His whole body aches, bringing him pain. A whimper leaves his mouth, vision blurry, and Seán sounds so distressed. Worried over someone he barely knows. Abél extends an arm to open the slide door and he stumbles outside, heading towards the garden. The human calls out, following him, and the creature falls down on his knees.

Seán cups Abél’s face, trying to look at him, and his voice is muffled. It’s suffocating. Everything. His skin, this body. The freckled being grunts deeply, wrapping his fingers around the boy’s wrists, and there’s a gasp in the air. Abél’s muscles twist and the sound of his shirt ripping is loud in their ears, wings breaking his skin. He holds back a scream, never suffering this kind of pain before. Daggers piercing him from inside out. He sucks in air and his fingers tremble, growing like claws. Seán watches in horror and Abél lets go of his wrists, curling himself into a ball while his hands turn pitch black. His broken halo grows from copper hair, revealing itself as horns. The perfect shape he had before is now crooked, shattered. Abél’s tongue part on its end, snake-like, and his feet are like of a beast. Sharp and elongated. His wings fall back on grass, still covered in tar and heavy. It’s like Earth itself is shaking around him, the unwanted transformation laughing at his face, and then there’s quiet. Abél exhales, a long sigh, and he sinks his claws on the ground for support. 

What a mistake it was to seek for the human so soon. He didn’t know this would happen, everything new to him. Abél catches his breath and the way Seán’s looking at him is indescribable. There’s shame in his heart and he doesn’t know what to do, a long silence between them. The brown-haired man opens and closes his mouth, wide eyes staring at his appearance, and Abél wants the Earth to swallow him whole. But, in a way, it already has. The boy stutters something but the being’s eyes flutter. His body goes slack and he’s consumed by darkness. Time slips through his fingers and, the next time he wakes up, the sky has changed. Abél knits his eyebrows, sighing, and moonlight kisses his skin. There’s a caress on his hair and that makes him relax even more, looking up to see the human. Seán’s hand stops and the demon notices the boy pulled him to rest his head on his lap. They exchange a look and the brown-haired man purses his lips.

“You need to stop passing out in my yard,” he whispers and Abél huffs, staring through half-lidded eyes. “So far, you haven’t been giving me a good impression with that.”

He can’t think of an answer, distracted when the boy moves his fingers again. Seán hesitates, but continues. Abél shuts his eyes at the feeling and the moon watches them from above, an uncertainty of what’s to happen in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back!! I feel calmer and I reminded myself to just write to have fun. I'm still gonna take things slow but I've been writing another one that is almost done, plus I have AUs to put down yet! I have decided to stick with Abél for my next stories officially, not always using the word Anti as his main name. I still feel like posting in the Sean/Sean tag but I don't know what will happen in the future. I thought it would be better to let you guys know, because I am still writing and I don't want you to lose content because it's not in that tag. So keep an eye out!! For now, I hope this is going to be nice! It was also super fun to change POVs this time!! Tell me what you think! See you here on Monday! ;u;
> 
> [My tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
[If you like what I do, feel free to show me some support! Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)  



	2. Control

Seán has a demon resting on his lap. A fallen angel.

It was so sudden, Abél felt so ill and he didn’t know what was happening. There were wings coming out of the creature’s body and he  _ changed _ . There’s no way in denying what he saw, not anymore. Seán felt despair at first, completely at a loss, but Abél was dead asleep once more. All he could do was wait and, as time passed, he calmed down. The Irishman kept pacing around the house before settling down next to the being. Right now, he’s soothing Abél with a caress, thinking about all of these things. It’s so strange. He’s touching a creature that claims to want him. That wants to stay. What’s so special about him? He’s no one. The freckled demon opens his eyes, almost as if catching that thought, and he murmurs he doesn’t want to hurt the boy. Seán huffs with a smile, finding it ridiculous but somewhat assuring. Abél has been telling the truth since yesterday and, if he meant harm, the Irishman is sure that he would be dead already.

“Can you, like… Change back?” he asks. “Not that I… I mean, would that hurt?”

The ginger-haired being only grunts as an answer, saying he can do it, so they both stand up in the night. The shirt he gave to Abél is completely torn, falling off his shoulders, and Seán gives him space. It takes a moment, but the demon concentrates on whatever he needs to, that form burning away. The Irishman drags a hand over his face and walks back inside, immediately going to the kitchen. He opens a cabinet on the far end, taking out a bottle of whiskey, and he grabs some ice before pouring in a glass. Seán tilts it into his mouth, drinking, and he hears Abél closing the slide door. God, what a weekend. The creature removes the rest of that fabric, exposing his chest, and Seán pinches the bridge of his nose. He clears his throat, the tips of his ears burning, and he makes a gesture with the glass towards Abél.

“You need bigger clothes.”

Abél looks down at the mess he made, pursing his lips. “I didn’t mean to.”

Seán pours more whiskey.

“I gotta work tomorrow... I’m a waiter but, ah, I think you know that already... My shift starts in the morning this week,” he mumbles, glancing down at the man’s stomach before looking away. “I, uh. Later we need to get you some. Clothes. I mean.”

The drink burns sweetly in his throat and the demon stares at him from the living room, tilting his head. He asks if that means he’ll stay and Seán sighs, not knowing what else he could do. He sort of nods, still processing what he saw, and Abél hums in contentment. The Irishman walks up to him but sits on the couch with a huff, melting there, and he runs a hand through his hair. Abél sits next to him and Seán sees a bit of those wounds on his back. Huh. Guess it doesn’t matter if he took care of that, right? The demon seems to read his thoughts again, straightening himself, and he whispers that the gesture was appreciated. That it does bring some relief. Seán can’t help but smile, snorting softly and fidgeting with that half empty glass. How come this be real? If Abél was an angel, why did he fall? What makes him like the human so much? There are so many questions in the Irishman’s mind, but he stays silent.

Curiosity settles down and, now, it’s not only Abél that wants to learn.

When morning comes, it’s not as strange as before seeing that figure sleeping in his couch. Seán doesn’t stir the demon awake, though, quietly making coffee before leaving for work. He finishes buttoning his formal white shirt, making sure his hair is neatly combed back, and he puts on a jacket before grabbing his backpack. When walking into the short entryway, the Irishman stops. He purses his lips, looking back at that grey couch, then sighs. Seán searches for a piece of paper on a side table, uncapping a pen, and he leaves a note next to Abél telling when he’ll be back. After that, he finally leaves the house and walks towards the nearest train station. Everything about that is routine. From having his hands in his pockets and listening to music while waiting for the train, to finding the back door of an italian restaurant. He unplugs the earphones when getting inside and removes his jacket, so he can wear a black vest.

Seán greets everyone, organizing his stuff in an employee area, and Abél doesn’t leave his mind at all. He fixes his bowtie, doing his best to distract himself, and they all work to get everything in place. The Irishman helps setting the tables again, making sure every cutlery is clean, and he’s polite. At lunch, they have mostly executives and families, and Seán is good at his work. He takes their orders and serves right, calling attention to some of his colleagues as well. After a couple of hours, the thought of having a demon sleeping in his home is gone. He’s too busy, hyperfocused on his clients and what’s around them. When his shift is nearly over, he keeps checking his watch and holding back the urge to bite his nails in public. Seán sighs deeply when the hour strikes six in the evening and he goes to the back of the restaurant, unbuttoning his vest while warning the others that he’s leaving. The Irishman tries to be fast, picking up his backpack, and it’s another journey when waiting for a train back home. He’s tired and he’d love to crash in bed, but there’s an ethereal being waiting for him.

Another hour passes and he unlocks his front door, stepping into that entryway and dropping his backpack on the floor with a huff. Seán scratches his beard and sees Abél sitting on that couch, as if he never left that spot. The brown-haired man walks up to him, a small _ Hey _ falling from his lips, and the demon looks up at him. He’s holding that note between fingers, still shirtless, and he hums.

“You know that you’re allowed to move, right?” Seán asks, raising an eyebrow. “What were you even doing there?”

“Waiting for you.”

God. Seán drags a hand over his face and murmurs he’ll get changed for something less formal. Abél nods and the Irishman is quick, grabbing a striped shirt and thin jacket before coming back. He doesn’t forget to give the demon the largest hoodie he has and lends him a pair of shoes, saying they might be tighter but it’ll do for now. The ginger-haired man gets ready, ruffling his curls after putting on that black hoodie, but then a thought hits Seán. Fuck, Abél can’t go out like that. His eyes. People can’t see that, it’s not human. The brown-haired man points that out, scratching the back of his head, and the being purses his lips. He closes his eyes and Seán waits, frowning. The next time Abél opens them, the Irishman sees emerald. His eyes are normal, a gorgeous green shade in them that makes his lips part in awe. Oh. Okay, that works. The demon mutters he used to have green eyes before the fall and Seán doesn’t know what to say to that.

Abél walks with him and they take a train together, heading to a mall. The Irishman sits down, waiting for their stop with a sigh, and the freckled creature is looking everywhere. His eyes are wide and he doesn’t stop turning his head, observing people and hearing loud sounds. Seán can’t help but chuckle, finding it oddly cute. He tells the being that he looks like a puppy and Abél grunts. The boy is taking a demon to go shopping. Nothing wrong with that. He huffs at his thoughts, giving up in trying to make sense, and it doesn’t take too long for them to arrive at their stop. Abél keeps close to him and Seán wants to find something simple, nothing super expensive for the creature. Just enough for him not to wander around the Irishman’s house naked. He refuses that, alright. Yeah.

When they enter a store, Seán takes some plain black shirts and larger sweatpants. He places some clothes in front of Abél, checking if it’ll fit him, and the demon makes no complains. The Irishman notices what catches his attention and he smiles when Abél wants a yellow hoodie. Seán listens to him talk about how his wings were a mix of brown and a faint yellow. Soft tones of white in between, making it golden-like under the sun. The brown-haired man blinks, imagining, and he ends up letting the fallen angel pick anything of that tone. Abél is costing him more than he planned, but it’s somewhat endearing to see that creature excited. Seán must be really tired. Maybe a little crazy. There are two things that he learns about Abél, though. One of them is that, depending on how the artificial light shines on him, Seán can see glimpses of that gold underneath emerald eyes. The second thing is that the freckled being doesn’t like when people get closer to the boy, scowling at salesmen for no reason.

“You’re so weird,” Seán laughs, shaking his head while they leave the store carrying some bags. “What…  _ How  _ are you even here? What the fuck happened?”

Abél half shrugs, half gestures with a hand. “I think I started admiring humans more than God. I may have been looking for you more than I should and ignoring some ridiculous rules, but God is a fucking-”

The Irishman raises a hand in the air. “Don’t! I can’t have this conversation like this... We need alcohol.”

* * *

Abél’s eyes follow the movement of Seán tilting his glass, watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down.

They’re in a small bar, sitting on a round table with dim lights. Shopping bags between them and wet smudges where their glasses have been. There’s a low music playing in the background and Abél likes how that place looks, dark and comfortable. Seán is on his third drink and the demon quirks an eyebrow at him. The Irishman is trying to understand what made him fall and, frankly, Abél is not really sure. He has guesses, of course, but it’s not like God will give him an answer. Angels, like he was, are not allowed to see humanity for too long. The freckled being was greedy, selfish. Seán drinks from a straw of his gin and tonic, narrowing his eyes, and he asks if he’ll be stuck with the creature now. Abél doesn’t have a plan other than that, already expressing his desire. He doesn’t care if he’s a terrible demon, not wanting to tempt anyone. The ginger-haired being wants to mind his own goddamn business. That’s all.

“Did it hurt?” Seán mumbles with a grin, still biting on his straw, and strands of brown hair have fallen over his forehead. “When you fell from heaven?’

Abél frowns. “Yes, it did. Very much.”

The human sucks the rest of his gin until there’s a loud sound, only ice in the bottom, and he swears under his breath. The demon asks if he’s alright but Seán just waves a hand, chuckling with a snort. He tells Abél to forget about it and that they should go, so the creature helps carrying the bags. Seán is more loose from the alcohol so the demon stays closer to him at the train station. The boy is quieter on the ride home, staring at his lap while tunnel lights go on and off. Abél sits next to him, taking a deep breath, and he tries not to think about Heaven. He’s not sure if he misses it. Does he? There was a bittersweetness in the air when the human wanted to know how it looked, but he couldn’t exactly remember. The freckled creature despises his new form, that’s for certain. An angel doesn’t fall in fucking centuries. Of course it had to be him after so long.

Seán pulls him from his thoughts, chatting and wanting to know if Abél has anything he likes. Movies and music. The ginger-haired demon is aware of some musical artists that passed away, but he hasn’t been paying attention. Seán seems outraged that he’s talking with someone that never saw some classic movies, and Abél likes listening to him. When they get back to the human’s house, it’s already late into the night and they leave the being’s clothes by the couch, not really having a place for them. Seán shuffles on his feet, pointing upstairs and mumbling he’ll go rest now. Abél nods, wishing him goodnight, and the boy stutters one back before turning away. The freckled creature watches him go and moonlight casts into the room, his silhouette dancing when he takes off that hoodie and shoes. He’s been enjoying sleeping, once those nightmares passed, but something stops him from lying down.

Abél freezes in the living room, narrowing his eyes, and the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He tenses up, seeking for any sound, but there’s nothing except for that low humming from electronics. A second passses and then he scrunches up his nose, scenting something new.

“I’ll be damned… You fell hard for that kid, didn’t you?”

He snarls, turning around to see someone in the shadows. Rubies staring at emerald. The stranger’s voice is rich, almost rumbling in the room, and Abél’s nostrils flare at the intrusion. The figure steps out of the shadows and he sees tanned skin, raven hair and a grin. The new demon wears a black suit, hands on his back, and he hums deeply while looking at Abél up and down. The ginger-haired creature scowls.

“Who are you?”

The dark-haired demon places a hand over his chest, raising his eyebrows. “Oh, me? Consider me a colleague of yours… My name is Dark. Born and raised in Hell.”

Dark winks and Abél purses his lips, wondering what he wants. They both move around the room, keeping their distance, and the suited demon looks around the place unimpressed. Dark opens his mouth and, the moment Seán’s name falls from it, Abél bares his teeth in a growl. His eyes turn back to golden, moving with an inhuman speed, and he’s suddenly there with fingers around Dark’s throat. He pushes the raven-haired being against a wall, a loud thud reaching their ears, and there’s a heavy huff. Abél raises him off the floor, snarling, and his chest rumbles with rage. Dark smirks, unphased, and he cracks his neck around the creature’s fingers.

“You’re gonna wake up your human like that, dear.”

“What do you want from him?” Abél glares. “He’s none of your business!”

Dark rolls his eyes, muttering he’s too possessive, and the freckled demon tightens his hold. The suited man sighs but whispers he’s not a threat, that he only came there to see how the newborn is doing. Abél doesn’t like it when Dark says his new Father is curious about what he’ll do and that he can’t just ignore his nature. The ginger-haired being loosens his grip, letting the other fall back onto the floor, and Dark pushes his hand away before adjusting his collar. He calls Abél rude and then glances upstairs, where Seán is sleeping. He smirks and murmurs that their Father is looking forward to see him corrupt that human. Abél clenches his jaw, knowing he’d would never hurt him. All Abél wants is to be close to him. Dark raises his hands, as if saying he’s just a messenger, and the freckled being wants him to get the hell out. They exchange a look but the raven-haired man bows with a smile before disappearing in the shadows.

Abél grumbles under his breath, rile up over Dark’s presence. The room reeks of that demon and he hates it. The ginger-haired being paces back and forth, forgetting his sleep. He takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes to calm down, and then he looks up. Abél blinks, thinking, then slowly makes his way towards the stairs. He touches the handrail, every step barely making a sound, and the house is quiet. He passes by a dark hallway, stopping in front of a door, and he clenches his jaw. Abél wraps his fingers around the doorknob, silently opening it, and he walks into the human’s bedroom. He hasn’t been there yet, not physically. He has seen it only through the River. Now, Abél’s intoxicated by Seán’s scent. There’s a sweetness in the air, so different from below, and he makes his way towards a king-sized bed in the middle. The Irishman is fast asleep, lying on his back. Mouth ajar, a hand on his stomach, and sheets down to his legs. The copper-haired demon stands there, heart aching for something unknown, and he gently covers the human.

Seán inhales, shuffling a bit in his sleep, and he turns his face to the other side. Abél plays Dark’s words in his mind, holding back a sigh, and he’ll do anything to protect that boy. He doesn’t know why he feels so strongly towards Seán, memories from Heaven too hazy to remember. He has glimpses of his time there, years blending in, so it’s not that simple to understand. To hold onto a single moment. Wanting to be next to Seán has been carved into his heart ever since consciousness touched his very existence. Abél’s expression softens and he sits down on the floor, leaning against a nightstand to breathe into that scent. He shuts his eyes, calming down his heart, and it’s there that he falls asleep. He doesn’t mean for that to happen, but being next to Seán soothes him. The night passes, moon slowly going down, and the stars fade in the sky. Abél’s dead to the world but then he jolts himself awake when there’s a scream, wide eyes seeking for the boy.

“W-What are you doing here?!” Seán shouts, sitting up in bed with a messy hair, and his cheeks are flushed. He grabs a pillow and Abél opens his mouth to speak, but the boy hits him with the damn thing. “Get out!”

The ginger-haired demon stands up, arms in the air, and the human throws a second pillow that hits his head. Abél yelps and Seán follows him, pushing him while using that pillow as a weapon. The being grabs it for him to stop and the brown-haired man opens the bedroom door, kicking him out of the room. Abél turns around to apologize, only to see the door slamming in front of him. He clenches his hands around the soft pillow, groggy from sleep, and he purses his lips. There’s shuffling, so he lifts his head at that. Seán opens the door, peeking from a small gap, and he takes the pillow from the demon before slamming it shut once more. Abél can’t help but snort, catching a glimpse of a grumpy face. He runs a hand through his curls, puffing his cheeks, and he goes downstairs. The freckled creature walks into the kitchen and he scowls at that coffee maker. He saw Seán do it before, so it can’t be that hard. Abél looks for the ground coffee to add in that machine and he some pours water before pressing a button. He waits for a bit, listening to its noises, and figures it must be right.

Meanwhile, Abél goes back to those shopping bags and looks for something new to wear. He grabs a yellow hoodie and black sweatpants that will fit him well. He removes the ones Seán landed to him, undressing in the living room, and the smell of fresh coffee fills the air. Abél puts on some black boxer briefs, knitting his eyebrows at the feeling. He looks to the side to see Seán staring at him, wearing a long-sleeved shirt that makes him look even smaller. The human swallows, standing still, so Abél finishes getting dressed. It’s only when he places that hoodie over his head that the boy moves, clearing his throat and whispering a good morning. The demon walks up to him and Seán fidgets with his fingers, blue eyes locking with emerald. Abél looms over him, a hint of a smirk on his face when the boy holds his breath. Eyes fluttering before licking his lips.

“Y-You need… You need to stop scaring me.”

“I had no intentions of doing so,” Abél murmurs. “I made you coffee.”

Seán huffs a smile, shoulders relaxing, and he shakes his head. The brown-haired man thanks Abél, accepting his apology, and lightly shoves him out of the way to go get it.

* * *

The coffee is stronger than he usually makes, but it’s not bad. Seán takes a sip from his drink, hiding a smile behind the mug. He doesn’t remember the last time someone made him coffee. Actually, now that he’s thinking about it, no one ever did. It’s a sweet gesture coming from the demon, as odd as that may sound. He makes some toasts for breakfast and gets ready for work. Seán mumbles a goodbye and he tries not to think about Abél’s ass during the day. Why was the being in his bedroom? Of course that sleeping in the couch is not ideal but, Seán figures that since he’s a supernatural creature, it wouldn’t bother him that much. The Irishman snaps out of his thoughts when someone calls at work, serving tables and putting a smile on his face. As always, it’s a relief leaving that place, too tired to hear cutlery against porcelain and muffled voices. When he gets back home, he sees Abél standing in the living room. Staring up at the moon, deep in thought. Seán wonders what’s on his mind.

“How was work?”

The brown-haired man blinks, caught watching again, so he heads towards Abél, scratching his beard. The demon turns to see him, hands in his hoodie pockets. Pensative. Seán leans his head to the side before replying under his breath.

“Same as always… Loud and tiring,” is what he says. There’s a brief pause and he knits his eyebrows, shrugging. “Hey, uh… We could watch something, if you want? A movie. You stay here all day and you look…”

He trails off, not wanting to say  _ lonely _ out loud, but Abél seems to understand nonetheless. The ginger-haired creature nods, so Seán smiles, saying he’ll shower and come back in a bit. The warm water relaxes him and he dresses in comfortable clothes, sweatpants and shirt that are soft against his skin. He all but jumps onto the couch, crossing his legs and turning the tv on. Abél sits next to him and they discuss a bit over what they want to see. It’s funny. If someone told Seán that he’d be watching a movie with a demon, he would have bursted into laughter. Once they decide to see Hot Fuzz, they make popcorn and the Irishman finds himself having a good time. He snickers at the jokes, even though he saw that movie thousands of times, and Abél likes the snacks. The artificial light from the television casts over them in the night and Seán rests his head on the back of the couch, relaxed. As time passes, his eyelids feel sandpaper like, exhaustion making itself known. It’s so comfortable there and he doesn’t remember the last time he hang out with someone. He’s been alone in this house for so long… It’s nice to have company.

Seán ends up falling asleep half way through the movie. He even tries opening his eyes again, barely noticing he’s resting his head on Abél’s shoulders, but he dozes off. The next time the Irishman pries his eyes, he’s being carried upstairs. Seán grumbles something incoherent, groggy from sleep, and Abél’s holding him bridal-style without an effort. He sighs and, without thinking right, he wraps his arms around the demon’s shoulders. The brown-haired man takes a deep breath in the crook of Abél’s neck and the being stops for a second. Seán likes that citric scent, sharp and grounding. A hint of spice. He rests a cheek there, mouth ajar, and his eyelids are so heavy. He mumbles that the demon smells really nice and Abél hums. There’s a light shuffle whenever the creature moves and he hears the door opening after a moment. The ginger-haired being carefully places him in bed, but Seán goes back to sleep before he feels the covers.

They find a routine.

Saturday comes in a blink of an eye and Abél is there officially for a week. They’ve been watching movies whenever Seán comes home after work, talking between snacks, and the Irishman actually enjoys spending time with the creature. They get used to one another and their curiosity echoes in their hearts. Right now, he’s lazily spread on the couch while Abél is reading  _ The Hobbit _ in the end of it, not minding the boy’s legs resting on his lap. It’s late in the afternoon and he’s feeling peckish, scrolling through a delivery app in his cell phone. He shuffles, planting his feet on the soft couch, and Abél adjusts better to read the book. The Irishman groans loudly, craving food, and he nudges the demon with his foot. The being grunts.

“Do you wanna get some hot wings? I’m h-” Seán’s eyes widen, realizing what he just said, and Abél looks at him with a deadpan expression. The boy bursts into laughter, throwing his head back on a cushion. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

The brown-haired man snickers some more, shoulders shaking and legs moving in the air, and Abél sighs. Seán sucks in air, calming down, and he half grimaces, half smiles. He sits up to look at the demon better, hair messy from moving too much, and he sends an apologetic look. Abél seems unphased, blinking slowly, and the Irishman hums to himself. Seán’s blue eyes wander, seeing a cut on the being’s left eyebrow, and he thinks it must have happened when he fell. It’s such a delicate scar. A small imperfection on a ethereal creature. When they lock their gaze, he still sees that loneliness in Abél’s eyes. There’s something else he can’t quite figure it out. A longing, perhaps. He blinks and remembers those wings, never seeing them anymore. Abél hasn’t changed since that Sunday. Seán bites his bottom lip.

“Speaking of wings… Are yours alright…? They were covered in oil or something.”

The freckled being purses his lips, looking down at a book page. “They still are.”

“What?!” the Irishman asks, outraged. “How?! W-Why you didn’t tell me?”

Jesus, no wonder he looks uncomfortable sometimes. Seán thought he could make it go away. He can’t leave the demon like that. He stutter before gathering some thoughts, wanting to help, and Abél scowls. The creature shakes his head, saying it’s fine, and that’s an absurd. Seán will prepare a bath so they can try cleaning them there and Abél purses his lips. The Irishman feels bad now, knowing he stayed like that for a week. Fuck. The brown-haired man goes upstairs, entering the bathroom, and he turns on the tap. Alright, okay. Maybe it’s a terrible plan to have a demon spreading wings in the bathroom, but that’s all he can think right now. Seán calls for him while looking for some products that are neutral and the ginger-haired being shows up after a moment, a bit stiff. The boy rolls up his pants and checks if the water is good enough, before glancing at the demon.

“Take off your shirt.”

Of course that the tips of Seán’s ears burn with his own words, but Abél does what he’s told. He removes his shirt and walks up to the human, both unsure. The Irishman swallows, whispering for him to show his wings, and he hopes that nothing breaks. Abél takes a deep breath, looking around to position himself, and Seán watches him grimace. It takes a moment, but there are soon skin being torn and he catches a glimpse of that darkness behind the demon. That putrid smell comes back and Abél groans, making the boy’s heart clench in worry. He gasps when they fall, a wet thud on the floor, and Seán urges the being to sit on the floor, next to the bathtub. The Irishman moves to be right behind him and Abél murmurs he can’t move his wings, that the boy will have to pull one into the water. Seán nods, breathing through his mouth, and he does just that. He swears, realizing how heavy it actually is, and water splashes when he manages to place one in the tub. The freckled creature shudders, body tense, and the Irishman starts working on it.

Seán quickly learns that it’s a slow process, trying to clean every feather with care, but he has no rush. The room is quiet, only the sound of water running down the Irishman’s fingers, and Abél stays still. His feathers are so sticky and that saddens the brown-haired man, touching and running his fingers through them. The being gasps, wing flinching, and Seán’s heart skips a beat, whispering an apology. The water turns darker the more time passes and he uses a conditioner, asking Abél if he can stretch his wing a little now. The freckled creature tries and the boy helps, pulling a bit to get the tucked feathers. Seán can’t really tell how big they are, but they definitely don’t fit in his bathtub. It gets messy at some point and the Irishman ends up entering the tub, damping his clothes. Abél doesn’t relax, the other wing tucked close to him so it won’t hit anything in the room, but his eyes flutters when Seán brushes his fingers against a long feather. The Irishman clears his throat, asking for the other wing, and they quietly work together.

Abél growls when Seán touches the base of them, near the bones, and the boy stops.

“S-Sorry… I’m almost done...”

The creature drags a hand over his face and the Irishman presses his lips together, apologizing again. He didn’t know it was going to bother Abél that much but he had to do something. It’ll soon be over and he’ll never touch the demon’s wings again. The copper-haired being holds onto the bathtub edge, knuckles almost turning white, and Seán sighs while saying he’s done. The Irishman stands up to grab a dryer but Abél raises his head with wide eyes, staring into nothing. His right wing twitches and Seán watches him get up in a quick motion, finally raising his wings. The brown-haired man is already soaked but he yelps when Abél shakes them in the small room, groaning loudly at the demon. Fucking great! Seán yells for him to stay still but suddenly the creature is agitated, wanting to move. The human doesn’t know if he laughs or cries, seeing Abél’s wings hit the light and walls. Dropping products on the floor. Oh, jesus christ. The brown-haired man opens the bathroom door and the demon runs, footsteps loud in the night.

“Abél! For fuck’s sakes! You’re gonna break something!” Seán shouts, following him down the stairs, and he hears shuffling. Feathers hitting furniture in a quick motion. “BELL!”

The Irishman walks outside, heart racing, and he lets out a shaky breath when seeing the demon fully stretch his wings. Moonlight casts between dark feathers beautifully and Seán’s lips part at how big they are out in the open. He’s about to say something with a smile but Abél flaps his wings and a gush of wind hits the Irishman faces, watching him fucking fly into the sky. Seán’s hair moves with the cold breeze and his face falls, losing sight of the demon in the dark. Doubt kisses his heart, sinking into his stomach, and he swallows while looking up. What if the demon doesn’t come back? What if he just wanted Seán to take care of that so he could finally go and everything was a lie? He looks down, shuffling on his feet, and he crosses his arms over his chest. The brown-haired man waits another minute, but it’s so quiet. He’s so stupid. He shakes his head, turning to get back inside.

“Seán.”

The Irishman looks back at the garden, only to see Abél coming down gracefully. He can’t help but sigh in relief, not sure why he felt that affected, and he runs towards the being. Seán hugs him and Abél huffs from the impact, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. The boy shuts his eyes, hand cupping the back of the demon’s neck.

“Bell… I’m so happy you can fly now!” he breathes, genuinely content, but adds quietly: “I thought you left.”

Abél’s wings close around them, resting behind the human, and he tightens their hold. “I got excited.”

Seán chuckles, moving just enough to look at him, and their eyes shine under the stars.

* * *

It’s not that it was uncomfortable. Abél was enjoying it.  _ A lot. _

Nobody ever touched his wings but him, always minding his own business and not really having contact. Angels are usually very private and he’s protective of his back, sensitive there. It was overwhelming. Intimate. Abél liked to feel the boy’s fingers wander through his feathers. He was so gentle and calm, telling the demon what he was going to do. The freckled creature had to physically hold himself so he wouldn’t jump on top of the human. He wanted to relax so bad, but had to keep himself together. The moment he could feel his wings again, though, he was too excited. He  _ had _ to fly. In a blink of an eye, he was running outside and flying up in the night sky, cold breeze wrapping him like a blanket. His black wings batting in the air, bringing him higher and higher, and he could breathe again. Abél didn’t forget the boy, of course, but it was surprising to see him with worried eyes.

Now, the demon has him in his arms and it’s surreal to feel Seán chuckling so close. They’re chest to chest and Abél’s exhilarated by that sound. His sweet scent. He can’t help but huff a small smile, heart aching, and the Irishman caresses the back of his head. It’s undeniable that there’s an invisible pull between them, both easily finding each other and getting near. Abél takes a deep breath, controlling himself. He can’t. Dark’s words have been haunting him since that night, worried over hurting the human. The brown-haired man is getting used to him. He can’t ask for more. Selfish. Seán looks at his wings, whispering that they’re gorgeous, and Abél straightens them more to show off out of instinct. He has to make an effort to let go of the boy, catching his breath after flying, and Seán’s eyes flicker down to his chest. Abél rests his wings, the end of them brushing on grass, and the Irishman says they should go inside. The demon hides his wings, then, letting them burn, and Seán will order food before cleaning the bathroom.

Abél rubs the back of his neck, seeing that he pushed some furniture away, so he puts them back in place. They end up having pizza, not really minding what’s on television this time, and the creature remains shirtless. They’re both exhausted after what happened, so it doesn’t take too long for them to say goodnight. Abél notices how Seán seems to hesitate for a moment before leaving and he purses his lips, alone in the living room. He sighs, stretching his back. He’s definitely more at ease, but that yearning hasn’t left his heart. In fact, it only grew. The more he spends time with Seán, the more he wants affinity. The copper-haired being craves an intimacy he didn’t think it could bloom in his heart. There’s a ferocious want under his skin, yes, but that’s not what he wants now. It’s more than that. Abél wants to feel that warm touch, just like that hug from before. His heart burns, a new side of him seeking for his own desires. Is this how temptation feels like?

He runs a hand through his hair, exhaling through his mouth, and he silently paces around the house. He looks out through that glass door, contemplating, and then the house creaks.

“Bell…” Abél turns his face to see Seán in the stairs, looking a bit nervous. “Can you stay with me tonight?”

How can he say no? How can someone ever deny anything to that human? The little bit of self-control that Abél has fades, nodding, and the Irishman sends him a quick smile. It’s not difficult to follow him and the freckled being waits for him to lie in bed first. There’s a heavier silence between them and Seán is clearly timid, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Abél gets under the covers, resting his head on a soft pillow, and he’s surrounded by  _ Seán _ . That is what he’d call Heaven. They both lay with their backs turned to one another and the human whispers a second goodnight. The copper-haired man places a hand under the pillow, sighing, and he closes his eyes. A good minute passes and then there’s a light touch on his back, making him suck in air. Abél feels a hand making its way around his waist and Seán moves closer, sheets shuffling underneath them. He’s too self-conscious of those scars on his shoulder blades, but the Irishman doesn’t move away. Seán asks if that’s alright and the freckled creature hums a yes, placing his own hand over the boy’s. To feel that porcelain skin against his is divine and their warmth soothes them, at last lulling them into sleep.

He goes to Hell in his dreams.

Abél can’t make out a single thing, every shape moving constantly, and a strong wind brushes against his skin. Everything is a rotten blur and there are figures watching him from everywhere. Black orbs following his every move and some of them are pure flames, flickering with that hot wind. Abél purses his lips, digging his own claws into a black soil, and he wants to leave that place. Laughter and screams dragged in the air, echoing endlessly. It’s hard to breathe and his wings spread wide open, feathers trying to protect him. The freckled creature growls loudly, baring his teeth, and he glares with golden eyes. Daring them to come get him. He’ll destroy them all. He’ll show how strong he is. Smaller demons hiss at him from afar. Unwelcome in Heaven and Hell. The copper-haired demon lets out a roar, ready to attack, but then there’s a pat on his cheek.

“H-Hey!” Seán wakes him up and Abél’s nostrils flare, breathing hard, and he’s disoriented. He grunts, focusing where he is, and the boy looms over him with a concerned face. The creature’s eyes flutter, feeling fingers caressing his cheeks. “You were having a nightmare.”

The Irishman glances down, so the demon’s gaze follows, realizing he teared the sheets with claws. Abél knits his eyebrows, unclenching them, and his dark hands turn back to normal. Seán sighs, asking if he’s okay, and the creature relaxes in bed. He nods, taking a deep breath. The Irishman falls back onto the mattress, huffing, and the morning light brings Abél back to reality. The kid mumbles that’s not how he wanted to wake up and the being apologizes for the sheets. Seán waves a hand, stretching with a groan, and the freckled creature stares at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. He replays that real nightmare, pursing his lips, and he absolutely hates everything about it. The Irishman sits up and Abél focuses on that skin showing from a rolled up shirt. Seán grumbles about going to pee, so the demon sits up as well, dragging hands over his face. He ruins everything, doesn’t he?

Eventually, they go downstairs and Seán makes pancakes. Abél changes clothes in the living room, ignoring a complaint from the human in the background. He puts on a black shirt, with a V cut, and some jeans this time, liking how it fits him well. The brown-haired man sighs, murmuring about his tea, and they have breakfast together. The boy does mumble a thanks to Abél for staying the night, ears turning pink, and the creature tilts his head with a hum. When Seán asks what he was dreaming about, the freckled being brushes it off. The Irishman doesn’t press the matter but he certainly distracts Abél during the day, wanting them to play video games. The demon knits his eyebrows, understanding nothing, and Seán seems excited to try a game with someone. Abél never really saw another human in the boy’s house, whenever he watched from the River. Both always alone. Seán explains the controls, being patient, and the freckled being glares at the joystick.

It doesn’t take too long for both of them to be shouting in the living room, waving hands at the screen and trying to cook in the game. Abél scowls, trying to be as fast as possible, and Seán whines that the sushi is not done. The copper-haired being is almost smashing the buttons, running around to serve the orders, and there’s laughter in the room. The Irishman nudges him with an elbow, frantically telling he’s plating the last one, but they’re running out of time. Abél grumbles, leaning forward, and the brown-haired man groans loudly when they lose it, dragging a hand over his face. The demon finds himself breathing harder, too concentrated, and he looks at the boy.

“You said this game was relaxing,” he murmurs.

Seán snickers, practically curling himself on the couch. “I know, it’s ridiculous! Your face was so funny!”

Abél grunts, the corners of his lips curling in a smile, and he watches the human chuckling. Seán bites his bottom lip, holding back a grin himself, and the demon loves that shine in his eyes. He clenches his hands, taking a deep breath. Abél has to close his eyes and look away, grounding himself not to rest his head in the crook of the Irishman’s neck. He knits his eyebrows and Seán moves closer, placing a hand on his arm while asking what’s wrong. His voice is too close and low, reaching his ears like a melody. Abél opens his emerald eyes and they exchange a look. He shakes his hand, whispering that he’s fine, and the brown-haired man narrows his eyes.

“You’re lying.”

“How do you know that?” Abél questions, their noses almost brushing. Warm breath hitting their cheeks.

Seán blinks, lips parting. “I just do.”

It shouldn’t be that easy. To be with someone in such a short time and already feel like you belong there. The ginger-haired demon huffs, looking away once more, but the human touches his cheek. He gently turns Abél face so they can keep looking at one another and the being sighs, closing his eyes. Seán caresses him there and the creature leans into the touch, cupping the human’s hand with his. Abél’s heart aches, wishing nothing more but for that space between them to disappear, and Seán whispers his name. Calling for him like a siren. The demon sees those ocean eyes and the Irishman stares down at his mouth for a moment, both leaning in closer. Abél knits his eyebrows, remembering that visit from another demon, so he pulls back. He takes Seán’s hand away from his cheek with a sigh and the human lets out an  _ Oh, _ face turning red. The Irishman stutters an apology, fidgeting with his fingers and shaking his head before getting up. He mumbles something about making some food, clearly embarrassed and agitated. Abél purses his lips, glaring at the floor.

Hell laughs at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abél......ngnngh......himbo


	3. Belonging

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

What the hell was that? What was he even thinking? Seán can’t fucking believe that he almost tried something with a demon. Of course that Abél doesn’t want him like that, he’s so stupid. He’s just a human. God, pathetic. The Irishman’s so touch-starved, he must have looked so desperate. The brown-haired man buries his face in his hands, holding back a groan in the kitchen, and his heart’s beating too hard against his chest. They were so close and he couldn’t resist but touching the being, lost in those emerald eyes. God, he’s got it bad. He’s so fucked. Seán can’t bring himself to look at Abél for the rest of the day, embarrassed. The demon is quiet but he asks if they can still watch a movie at night, which the boy can’t really say no to. The brown-haired man bites his nails while staring at the television but then he sighs, resting his head on the couch and just focusing on the movie. Seán does calm down once the credits are rolling and he wishes Abél a good night of sleep, heading towards his bedroom.

Even though the creature spent only one night there, the loneliness is louder without him now.

In the next day, Seán’s shift starts at night, so he stays in bed a little longer until Abél knocks on his door. The demon asks if he’s alright, voice muffled, and the Irishman says he’ll come downstairs in a few. When the creature leaves him be, the Irishman goes to the bathroom to refresh himself, and meets Abél in the kitchen as usual. He smiles, trying to forget about yesterday, and they talk in murmurs. After they have breakfast, the demon excuses himself, and Seán watches him go to the yard before taking off his shirt. That doesn’t surprise the human anymore, but he perks up at the being spreading his wings. The brown-haired man never saw them during the day. They’re stunning, light passing through those long feathers, and he huffs with a smile. Abél is stretching them to catch some sun, quietly grooming his wings. Seán really has an ethereal creature in his yard, doesn’t he? A creature that he has a crush on. Great.

He leaves for work late in the afternoon and it’s busier at night in restaurant, with all sort of people coming over to have dinner. It’s a completely different atmosphere than a morning shift and there are some regulars that call for Seán to serve them. He gets distracted that way and chatting with some colleagues in the back, but does notice someone staring at him for a long time. Whenever he walks around the restaurant, he feels those eyes following him, and he purses his lips. The man’s wearing a suit and he has tanned skin, sitting by the bar. Just drinking and watching with a smile. Seán rolls his eyes, minding his own business, and the hours drag. He thinks of what Abél must be doing, probably reading another book or stealing food from the fridge. He huffs to himself and he wishes he could text the creature. Maybe they should get him a cell phone.

That dark-haired man is gone later in the night and the moon is high up in the sky when Seán walks out of the place, sighing and adjusting the backpack strap over his shoulder. It’s a bit chilly, so the Irishman puts his hands in his jacket pockets while walking towards the train station. The streets are quiet, everyone already in their homes, and Seán craves his bed. When he steps into his porch and unlocks his door, another sigh is ready to leave his mouth. The Irishman walks into his entryway, taking off his jacket, and he says that he’s home to Abél. He places the keys in a bowl before facing the rest of his house, only to stop in his tracks. The boy’s eyes widen. Everything out of place. The couch’s been moved to the other side, portraits askew, and there’s shattered glass on the floor. Long marks on walls. Seán’s heart jumps into his throat and he calls for Abél, running around the house.

“Bell?!” he shouts, going upstairs and checking every room. “Abél, where are you?! This is not funny! Bell!”

A cold wave of panic hits him, making his way down to the garden, and his breathing loses pace. No, no, no. What the fuck happened? Where is he?! The chilly air of that night brushes against his skin and he lets out a shaky breath, running his hands through his hair. Abél wouldn’t leave him. Not like that. He wouldn’t. There are signs of struggle, something happened there. It must have! Jesus fucking christ! There’s no way he can contact the demon, no where he can go for help. Seán has no idea of what he should do. He enters back inside, closing the side door, and the quietness threatens to crush him. He swallows, trembling there. Oh, fuck, this is bad. He can’t just… go back to his life and pretend Abél never happened! He fumbles with his pockets, finding his cell phone, but makes a face when staring at it. Calling the police would be an absurd. It’s not like he can simple say _ Yes, hello! A demon just disappeared from my house and I need help. _ The Irishman groans, pacing back and forth.

A thought crosses his mind, so he runs back to that entryway to grab his jacket, and he turns on his cell phone flashlight. Seán locks his house again when leaving and he walks towards that direction Abél first came into his yard. There’s a small forest further back so maybe he could find something. He must do something! Anything! Seán calls for the creature whenever he can, entering a path that leads into the trees, and he lights his way with his cell phone. He shivers, tightening that jacket around his body, and there’s fear in his heart. God, he hopes Abél is alright. What if he never finds the being? What if the freckled demon pretended a fight to just go away after what happened between them? The brown-haired man shakes his head. Now it’s not the time to think about these things. Another shout, echoing in the night, but there’s no answer. Seán steps on dry leaves and twigs, wind rustling them right behind, and owls sing with crickets. His heart clenches, distressed, and he looks for a long time.

Seán’s feet hurt from walking, panting and tired. He checks his watch to see it’s past two in the morning, so he’s been there for around three hours. The Irishman grimaces, not wanting to give up, but he’s exhausted and he doesn’t want his cell phone battery to ran out there. With a heavy heart, Seán turns back and walks towards his home with a sigh. He doesn’t stop calling for Abél and he wishes that the demon is just waiting in that couch again. The brown-haired man arrives safely but cold, rubbing his hands together while entering his house. There’s no one waiting for him, the place still torn, and Seán just flops down on the couch after putting his cell phone to charge. He lies down, resting his head on a cushion that smells of the creature, and his eyes tear up. Seán rubs his eyes with a groan, sniffing and staring at the ceiling instead. Fuck. Goddamnit. The Irishman swallows a cry, taking a deep breath. He’ll figure it out. Okay. Breathe. He will figure it out.

Every little sound jolts him awake and Seán can’t sleep. He expects Abél to show up before him every minute and the moon goes down at every blink. The Irishman gives up at some point, sitting up and resting his elbows on knees. He just buries his face into his hands, listening to the first chirps while the sun rises. It’s pure agony, to sit still and not knowing what to do. Wondering what could possibly have happened and hoping that the demon is alive. Seán had no idea how much noise Abél brought to his boring life and he misses that. He misses those bright colors that brushed in his white canvas. It’s terrifying. To have something so powerful, that brings him happiness, be so easily taken away from him. Without their last words. Seán sighs heavily and, for a split second, he wonders if he should pray. God punished Abél, so what is the point? Will God even listen? Do they ever?

The brown-haired man goes out a second time to look for the demon, now that there’s sunlight to help his way, but it’s in vain. He comes back alone and takes a shower, knitting his eyebrows while walking around the house. Seán brooms the floor, throwing away shattered glass, and he puts everything back in place. He makes himself a sandwich while mopping on the couch, trying not to glance at those claw marks on a wall. When it’s late in the afternoon, Seán goes to work with hunched shoulders, but he keeps checking around him as if he’s gonna spot a fluff of ginger hair in a crowd. Anxiety slowly eats him alive and he has to force a smile for customers, not really feeling it. Seán has to hold back tears, so worried, and his eyes burn when clearing his throat. Something does catch his attention, though. The brown-haired man spots that same dark-haired man sitting at a table, drinking and smiling at him. Seán scowls and walks up to the stranger, fed up with that.

“Is there something wrong?” the Irishman asks.

“Quite the opposite, darling.“ The tanned man twirls his glass of whiskey, raising an eyebrow, and Seán gasps under his breath when those hazel eyes turn red for a split second. “But not everyone would say that, would they?”

His heart skips a beat, looking around to make sure no one is paying attention to them, and he quickly sits down across from that demon.

“Where’s Abél? What have you done to him?” he hastily whispers.

“That’s not very polite, darling. Accusing someone without proof.”

The man calls himself Dark and Seán scowls even more, pursing his lips at that attitude. He doesn’t have time for that. The demon says he has nothing to do with the disappearance of his fallen angel but knows where he is. Seán’s eyes widen, wanting to see him but not knowing why he was taken in the first place. Dark sips from his drink, nonchalant, and the Irishman clenches his jaw, taking a deep breath. He hears the demon talk about Heaven and Hell, that their kind is never fond of fallen creatures like Abél. Living in their territory, not born from the flames like Dark was. Seán knits his eyebrows, listening, and it’s odd to know there’s prejudice between themselves. Abél hasn’t shown any sign of violence since his fall, not committing sins like he should, so other demons must have taken care of that. They want to see him break. The Irishman swallows, realizing that the freckled being was fucking kidnapped. He closes his hands into fists, glaring at Dark, and he licks his lips before speaking.

“Take me to him.”

* * *

Time fades away.

Abél covers his face with dark hands, claws brushing against pale skin, and he doesn’t know how long he’s been there. The warm breeze consumes him, ginger curls moving with it. It’s an agonizing blur. Abél can’t hold onto anything, completely losing senses, and it’s all chaos. Sometimes there are black eyes looking at him from afar, glimpse of long limbs and faint laughter. It drives him mad. The freckled being breathes hard, on his knees, and not even his wings can protect him from that hot wind. He groans when one of those eyes get closer, hissing when something scratches him. He tries fighting back, blindly raising his arms. It’s a goddamn nightmare. He wants to wake up. Wake up. _ Wake up. _

Instinct burns in his veins and it’s like being swallowed by a beast, slowly digesting in its stomach. He growls deeply, chest rumbling, and he gives in to his hunger. Abél attacks everything that moves, running like an animal towards those black orbs, and he _ feels _ his claws sinking into throats. The ever moving figures come to a stop and it’s a relief. He roars, wings raising and hitting whatever is on his way. There’s shouting and screams, something trickling down his chin. Abél bites, scratches and tears them apart. He wants to get out of there. Not a single coherent thought crosses his mind. There’s only an impulse to destroy. The ginger-haired demon sees two new figures, one with red eyes, and he snarls. He knows what to do know. More shouting and thrashing. Abél hunts a shadow in the middle of that blur, bringing it down, and his body aches from all of this. He’s ready to lash out on that prey, but then there’s something completely different that makes him freeze.

A gentle touch right in that Hell.

There’s a different kind of warmth cupping his face and Abél knits his eyebrows, feeling softness against his lips. His heart beats like it’s the first time and all that agony is mere background noise. The freckled being sucks in air and there’s a light pressure that brings him back to life. Abél slowly moves his lips, tasting the sweetest nectar, and there’s a caress. Fingers tangling in his curls. He closes his eyes, moving his arms, and he hears a sigh. It’s shameful when that tender touch pulls away, but something calls for him. He knows that. He knows that voice. _ Come back_, it says. Abél grounds himself with that sound and caress, breathing into a familiar scent. He calms down, opening his eyes, and there’s no blur that time. The demon sees what could’ve been easily God’s finest creation. Emerald eyes lock with sapphire and the brown-haired man lets out a shaky breath, relief clear on his face. They’re near, noses almost touching, and he’s cupping Abél’s cheeks. The copper-haired being blinks, exhausted.

“Seán.”

“Bell,” the human smiles, breathless. “Thank god…”

_ God has nothing to do with that_, Abél wants to say, but stays quiet. He frowns, gathering his bearings. They’re on the floor, himself looming over the boy, and he looks around to see a goddamn mess. It seems to be a basement and every simple thing is broken, threw aside. There are some bodies laying around, blood smearing the walls, and he scowls even more. Abél looks down at his hands to see them stained with scarlet and shame blooms in his heart. What has he done? What happened? Seán seems to read his thoughts, shaking his head and telling him to breath. The human’s left cheek has a cut, thin blood streaming down porcelain skin. Did he do this? Did he hurt Seán? Did he? The ginger-haired demon crawls backwards, wings tucking closer to him, and wide eyes find more destruction. The Irishman calls for him again, waving his hands, and Abél curls in a corner. There’s a bitter taste in his mouth, metallic, and he feels filthy. Seán stands up, walking towards him, but the demon flinches.

“H-Hey, no, it’s okay! It’s okay!” the boy tries again, voice softer as if dealing with an animal. Abél thinks he’s not that wrong. “T-They brought you here… They were demons, okay? They hurt you. We can go home now.”

The floor creaks and Abél sees Dark, standing by a staircase. “You did quite a number on them,” the raven-haired creature huffs. “I must say, they were morons to try something with you… But making you only see Hell was quite clever. Easy to lose yourself, isn’t it?”

Abél scowls to himself and Seán approaches him some more, crouching down in front of him. The demon ducks his face, ashamed. The Irishman touches his cheek, calling so tenderly, and he caresses the back of the being’s hair. Abél whimpers, leaning into the touch, and Seán pulls him closer for a hug. The freckled demon wraps his arms around the human’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck, and his wings fall onto the floor. He breathes into that scent, relaxing, and Seán whispers he was so worried. That they’re okay now and that Abél is safe. The ginger-haired creature tightens his hold and the boy huffs, a smile against his forehead. The Irishman murmurs Dark will take them back home and the demon doesn’t have the strength to argue with that. He just hides his form once more, getting rid of those claws and wings. Seán takes off his jacket and places over Abél’s shoulders, helping him stand up. They walk side by side and the demon just now realizes they’re in an abandoned house. They pass by empty rooms, wallpaper torn and windows broken, and the fresh air hits his face when they walk out.

Moonlight casts down on them and Dark opens a car door, telling them to get inside. Abél purses his lips and Seán helps him, not leaving his side. The freckled being rests his head on the human’s shoulder and the ride home is quiet. They shuffle lightly whenever passing by a bumpy road and he makes a face, finally aware of his wounds. He’s still lost with time, so he frowns when the Irishman thanks the other demon for helping. The car has stopped. Right. Seán is there, wrapping fingers around his arm, and they step out of the vehicle. Abél blinks and he’s inside the house, completely out of place. The brown-haired man takes his hand, guiding them upstairs, and they enter the bathroom. When Seán hits the light switch, Abél sees how tired he looks. They both are. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and there’s dry blood on his mouth, beard smeared with it. There’s a long cut on his abdomen. Little scratches here and there. He clenches his jaw, staring at the Irishman’s left cheek while he looks for something in the cabinet.

“I hurt you,” Abél whispers and Seán looks at him for a moment while gathering some gauze.

“It’s nothing serious, I’m alright.”

The being grimaces, burying his face into his hands. How could he? Ever since he got there, he only brought chaos to Seán’s life. He’s selfish. Unworthy. A disgra-

“Abél, look at me...” the brown-haired man coos, closer than before. The demon sighs, putting his hands down, and their eyes meet. “I was so worried… You’ve been gone for two days and I didn’t like that one bit.” Seán huffs a tired smile. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. I’m not afraid of you… Now, let me take care of those cuts.”

The freckled demon lets him do so, quietly watching, and the Irishman cleans his injuries. It stings but he stays still, knowing it’ll heal in no time. Seán applies an antiseptic and covers that long cut on his abdomen with gauze. Abél knits his eyebrows when the boy cleans his face, a towel brushing against his beard, and something crosses his mind. An old memory. Back when he was in Heaven. It’s a realization that makes his heart skip a beat. A final piece of a puzzle that finally completes the full picture, but Seán stops his train of thought. The boy tells him to rinse his mouth, so he obeys. The brown-haired man also takes care of his cheek and Abél blinks at him, remembering. Seán chuckles to himself, murmuring something about getting some sleep after all that mess, and the being follows him in awe. The Irishman doesn’t stop him from entering his bedroom. Instead, he gets undressed. Abél admires from afar for a moment, but focuses on removing his pants. He stays on his boxer briefs and Seán has a white shirt, loose on him. Abél melts in that bed, sighing, and his heart is at ease. The Irishman surprises him by moving closer, sheets shuffling underneath them, and he hugs the demon.

Abél lets him rest under his chin, embracing him back, and their legs tangle.

* * *

Seán finally has a good night of sleep, Abél’s warmth calming him down, and he only wakes up later in the morning. He’s spread in bed and he stretches with a light groan, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The Irishman takes a deep breath, lungs filling with air, and he looks to the side to see Abél fast asleep. Lying on his stomach, mouth ajar. God, it’s so good to have him there. It was so scary before. Dark took him to that abandoned house and he saw them already destroyed by the freckled being. He was so out of himself, roaring and wanting to escape. He was afraid too. Seán purses his lips, remembering what he did. The moment he was lying on that floor, trapped by Abél, all he could think of doing was to kiss the demon. It was so stupid and desperate. Sure, he wanted to do that for a while now but he didn’t imagine in that scenario. It was fast, a chaste kiss, and the creature didn’t seem to notice anyways. He sighs and quietly leaves to go to the bathroom.

The artificial light makes him squint his eyes, getting used to it, and he washes his face in the sink. Seán stares at himself in the mirror, touching that cut on his cheek. Abél was devastated to know he did that. Of course that the brown-haired man was caught off guard, but the creature didn’t mean it. It will heal. The Irishman scratches his beard, nodding to himself, and he empties his bladder before brushing his teeth. Abél is still asleep when he comes back, so he gets under the covers again with a smile. There’s no rush to start the day. He just wants them to rest. Seán closes his eyes, hands laying on his stomach, and faint sunlight bathes the room. It’s a quiet morning. He breathes deeply once more, exhaling through his nose. Peaceful.

“You kissed me.”

The Irishman’s eyes open wide and turns his face to see emerald. Abél’s looking at him, groggy from sleep, and the tips of the boy’s ears burn. Fuck. Did he remember? There’s a silent beat and Seán mumbles something incoherent before shrugging, shaking his head. He clears his throat and Abél’s long eyelashes bat against freckled skin, watching. 

“Yeah,” Seán breathes. “I did… I’m sorry, I know you don’t want this… but it was the only thing I could think of.”

Abél grunts, narrowing his eyes, and he questions the boy. How does Seán know what he wants? The Irishman doesn’t have an answer for that. The ginger-haired being inhales deeply, thoughtful. Cheek still pressed against the pillow. Seán blinks, admiring the demon. His eyes are sharp and the human loves that cut on his eyebrow. Green eyes piercing into his soul. Abél murmurs he remembered something about him. That everything makes sense now. He knows exactly why he fell. Seán listens, curious.

“I was your guardian angel,” Abél reveals and the boy’s lips part. “All your life… I protected you, I watched you. My entire existence was around you and I continue to be your guardian. It’s branded in my soul. It never left and never will.” There’s a pause, both taking it all in, and they exchange a look. Seán’s heart flutters, clenching his hands onto the sheets. Abél gently moves, pushing himself by the elbows, and he looms over the boy. “I fell for you, Seán. I crave you ardently but my hands are stained with sin…. How egotistical of me to give you temptation.”

Abél’s words wrap around his heart and he breathes out, as if they took a weight of his shoulders. Seán wonders if that’s how it feels like to finally find his missing piece. He should be alarmed by what the demon said, be afraid maybe, but it’s just serene. It makes sense. Abél fell for being in love with a human, someone he was destined to take care of, and God punished him for it. How cruel of a god, then. To damn a creature for just loving. Seán breathes in, slowly raising his hands to cup Abél’s face, and they keep looking at one another in that morning. The corners of his lips curl into a shy smile, whispering he’s not worried about what will happen if they try something. Goddamn, he’ll kiss those scarlet hands if that’s what it takes to convince the being. Abél huffs, leaning into the touch, but says he doesn’t want to hurt the human. He doesn’t want to lose control.

“It’s easy, you know? To be with you,” Seán mutters instead. “You won’t hurt me. I trust you. You’re my guardian, you said it yourself.“

It takes a moment but the demon nods, sighing. Their eyes flicker down to their mouths and he caresses Abél’s cheeks, gently pulling him closer. They rest their foreheads against one another, bumping their noses, and he huffs with a smile. Copper curls brushing down his face. Abél’s lips part and the space between them ceases to exist. They take a deep breath, beards brushing, and Seán tastes the creature in a sweet kiss. The freckled being cups the back of his neck, moving his lips, and the Irishman tilts his head to get more of him. They both moan softly and Abél’s split tongue slide into his mouth. The sheets shuffle, both adjusting, and the creature’s weight is welcome above him. Their wet lips make a sound in the room and his heart aches. The brown-haired man sighs, sucking on Abél’s bottom lip, and the being runs a hand down his side. He shivers, unable to stop a chuckle from happiness, and he likes feeling the demon hum so near.

Abél goes down to his neck, whispering sweet nothings that makes Seán’s cheeks burn. He wraps his arms around the demon’s shoulders, tilting his head to show more skin. He mewls under his breath, eyes fluttering, and Abél plants open-mouthed kisses there. Seán runs a hand through the being’s hair, lightly tugging on it, and there’s a growl. Abél tightens their hold, moving them in bed, and the human is lifted up. He lets out a shaky breath, sitting on the freckled being’s lap, and their lips meet again. He closes his eyes, loving every second of it, and Abél’s hands slide underneath his shirt. Seán’s toes curl, sucking in air, and the creature trails fingers on his back. They share their breaths, hearts racing, and he breaks the kiss to giggle when Abél finds a ticklish spot. His face scrunches up in laughter, telling the being to stop, and there’s a soft huff. Seán tugs on Abél’s beard and the creature smiles so beautifully. They exchange a look and the human’s stomach growls, making him groan. The freckled demon brushes his knuckles on the Irishman’s belly, murmuring it’s time for breakfast.

Seán hasn’t been eating really well since yesterday, worried sick. As much as he’d like to keep going, Abél is right. They’re both catching their breath, lips pink from kissing, and he leaves the demon’s lap. He runs a hand through his hair, clearing his throat. He tugs on his shirt, mumbling something about making coffee, and he walks out of the room with a beating heart. Seán stops by the hallway for a moment, trying to believe in what just happened. It felt right. Warm and safe. God, the Irishman is gone. He shakes his head, butterflies in his stomach, and he goes down the stairs with a silly smile. The brown-haired man plays their kiss in his mind, tasting the demon’s lips still, but he jolts when seeing a figure in the kitchen. Seán swears under his breath, hand touching his chest, and Dark smirks while leaning against the counter. His eyes turn into half-moons, waving at the human.

“For fuck’s sakes, don’t you know how to knock on a door?”

Dark tilts his head. “And where’s the fun in that, darling?”

A gush of wind passes by Seán’s side and Abél is there in a blink of an eye. The freckled demon pushes Dark against a wall, hissing, and the human gasps.

“Abél, don’t! Stop!” he shouts, running towards them. Abél growls but lets go of the raven-haired creature when Seán gets in the middle, pushing him back. Dark huffs, fixing his tie behind the human. “Relax! Dark helped me find you, okay? I honestly don’t know what I’d have done without him.” The Irishman raises his hands in the air and Abél’s face scrunches up, clenching his hands. “Bell… I need you to say that it’s fine.”

The demon purses his lips, but looks away as if not caring. “_Fine._”

Dark whispers _ Brute _ next to Seán and the human sends him a look, knowing he’s not really helping the situation. The Irishman says he’ll make coffee and they better not fucking kill each other for five minutes. The ginger-haired demon crosses his arms over his exposed chest and Dark hums, hands on his back. Meanwhile, Seán asks why the raven-haired creature is there and they chat. Dark wanted to check on him, see if everything is doing well. He blushes, aware of his bed hair and hickeys blooming on his neck. The suited demon sends him a knowing grin. Abél’s brooding in a corner and Seán invites Dark to stay for breakfast, earning a grunt from the freckled being. He ignores that.

“Thank you, dear, but I don’t want to ruffle his feathers much longer.” Seán snorts at the raven-haired demon’s words. Dark touches the human’s chin with a finger, humming deeply. “It’s just lovely to see you. I can see why an angel fell.”

Abél doesn’t really take that well, finally moving away from that corner, and Dark sighs when the creature stops in front of him. Seán holds back the urge to sigh, already murmuring for him to relax. It’s funny. Abél is only in his boxer briefs and yet, his stance remains threatening. Not ashamed at all. The demons exchange an intense gaze and the silence is broken by the freckled creature’s words.

“You listen to me,” Abél rumbles and Seán shudders. “I am grateful for what you did. But if anyone _ ever _ comes near him, I will rip their hearts out. I don’t give a damn if I’m one of you, I will destroy you all. Did I make myself clear?”

The tanned man hums, amused. “Indeed you did, my friend.”

The Irishman bites his bottom lip. Fuck. He likes seeing Abél so intense. It’s like watching a lion roaring to protect what he wants. Seán blinks, clearing his throat to say goodbye to Dark, and he ignores a smirk. Abél seems to only relax when the raven-haired demon disappears, flaring his nostrils and grumbling. The brown-haired man focuses back on their breakfast, wanting to eat something, and he’ll think about climbing Abél like a tree later.

* * *

Abél’s mind hasn’t shut up about Seán’s mouth.

When Dark finally leaves, he wants to bury his face in the crook of the human’s neck. To breathe into that scent and forget how annoying that creature was. Instead, Seán calls him to eat. It’s not difficult to go back to their routine, but Abél can’t believe that he remembered. That he truly was - still is - Seán’s guardian. No wonder he craves the human’s company so badly. However, the demon is certain that what he feels is much more than obligation. There’s a rope connecting their hearts. He felt himself breathing, like it was the first time, the moment his lips touched Seán’s. It’s something greater than any God’s intentions. There’s warmth in the Irishman’s eyes whenever they look at one another and it feels like home. Something so different from Heaven and yet so familiar there, on Earth. He can’t get enough of it.

Once they’re done eating, Seán takes him to the living room, saying he’ll take a look on those injuries. Abél sits on the couch, murmuring they must be almost healed by now. The Irishman carefully removes a gauze on his abdomen, frowning at the sight. The freckled being’s longest cut is not red anymore, just a thin line marking his body that will soon turn into a scar. Abél doesn’t hate that part of the fall. He’s rather curious and likes seeing signs of time on his body. He watches the boy clean some wounds anyway, not covering them anymore. Seán seems glad that it’s healing. Abél’s eyes lock on that small cut on the human’s left cheek. Dark red on a white-daisy skin. He purses his lips, scowling at what he did, and he gently touches it with his fingers. Seán’s hands stop on his chest and they exchange a look. Abél caresses him there and the brown-haired man huffs with a smile. They both take a deep breath, sharing a memory with their gaze, and the Irishman sighs before leaning in for a chaste kiss. The ginger-haired being closes his eyes, savoring that, and their lips slowly pull back.

Abél leans forward nonetheless, wanting more of it, and there’s a soft chuckle before a second kiss. The freckled demon tilts his head, opening his mouth, and Seán hums in pleasure. He sucks on the human’s bottom lip, beards scratching, and the Irishman’s hands go up to the back of his neck. His heart flutters, content to feel something so divine. Seán’s breath fills his lungs and he pulls the human closer, pecking his neck to hear more chuckles. The Irishman tightens their hold and he kisses Abél’s cheek, whispering he wants more. His voice is low, shyness in the air, and the demon knits his eyebrows. He knows what Seán is asking. They exchange a look and the brown-haired man caresses his cheek, assuring the demon once more that he trusts him. Abél grunts, his own soul hungry for more. The sweetest sin calling in his heart. He lifts the Irishman as an answer, wrapping his arms around that narrow waist, and he gets up. Seán huffs a laughter, burying his face in the crook of his neck while Abél takes them upstairs. He hums, feeling lips brushing against his skin, and they enter the bedroom.

He gently places the human in bed, looming over him, and they make out just like before. Their legs tangle and Seán lets out quiet moans, melting on the mattress. Abél devours his mouth, hands rolling up his shirt, and the Irishman touches his chest. Down to his abdomen, fingers tugging on the hem of his boxer briefs. Both just teasing and taking it slow, feeling their bodies. Seán removes his shirt and Abél trails kisses down his chest, brushing fingers on that light patch of hair. The ginger-haired creature is aroused by those little sounds leaving the human’s lips, growling and biting his neck. Seán gasps, sliding his hands down to feel Abél’s ass cheeks. The demon moves his hips forward and there’s a groan. He sucks in air, raising his head to look at the Irishman. Hazy eyes staring back at him. They pant, rutting their bodies, and Abél’s eyes flutter when Seán touches him.

This is Eden and he’s shameless biting into that apple.

There’s a raw lust consuming the freckled being and he growls, tasting every inch of that human. The moment his own fingers are inside Seán, watching him move so gracefully on his lap, he gives in completely. There is no time there. Not when Abél is with him. There’s just an indecent hymn, music to his ears, and their hot breaths in the air. Seán throws his head back, nails digging into Abél’s shoulders, and he moans. It’s obscene, enticing the demon even further. Sapphire eyes turn into perfect half-moons and the demon’s staring at a real angel. They fall back in bed and the Irishman spreads his legs, taking the freckled being with that same hunger. Abél holds back a roar in his chest, overwhelmed, and he clenches his hands onto sheets. When they move together, Seán tells him not to be gentle. It’s difficult. There’s that worry in the back of Abél’s mind and he torns those sheets, trying to control himself. The brown-haired man swears and he mewls loudly in the room, breathing fast with an open mouth. Abél groans, claws beginning to show.

“Don’t stop,” is what Seán breathes into his ear. “It’s o-okay… I’ve got you…”

The copper-haired being knits his eyebrows, burying his face in the crook of the human’s neck, and he snaps his hips deep. His back burns and his chest rumbles, black wings spreading in the room like a shadow. Abél lets out a shaky breath, eyes changing to gold, and Seán doesn’t flinch from his true form. He cups the demon’s face, smiling with affection, and he leans in for a kiss. The Irishman moans into his mouth, touching the base of his wings, and Abél shudders. They flap in the room, himself relieved to let them out, and Seán tugs on one of his horns. The ginger-haired being growls, baring his teeth, and he moves deeper to hear a mewl. Seán’s eyes roll back, legs tensing up around the demon’s waist, and the fire below their navels drives them mad. The mattress shuffles with their movements, bed frame hitting the wall, and the Irishman keeps touching his feathers. Seán mumbles his eyes look like pure honey, dancing behind eyelids, and Abél’s heart aches. The human sees beauty in him.

The freckled creature adores how Seán breathes heavily, lost in pleasure, and he cries out. The Irishman comes undone, smearing their stomachs, and Abél tucks his wings closer, tensing up. What a gorgeous sight it is, to see that human spasming underneath him. It brings the creature to the edge, releasing inside Seán with a moan. They hold one another, feeling their warmth, and his heart’s racing against his ribcage. They take deep breaths and the Irishman’s legs fall back onto the mattress, body going slack. Abél’s arms give out and he rests over the boy’s chest, wings also coming down. Ends touching the floor. Is this how it feels to belong somewhere? To call the crook of a neck of home? If this is what he’ll have, he will fall a thousand times. Abél will fight with claws and teeth to always be by Seán’s side. To protect him with all his heart. The freckled being has been apart from the Irishman once, but never again. He will not let that happen. He whimpers with his thoughts and Seán caresses the back of his head, copper curls tangling on fingers.

Abél’s name falls from the human’s lips like a pray, so he moves just enough to see those ocean eyes. Seán’s expression is pure bliss, glassy eyes and pink lips. Caravaggio himself would be jealous, wanting to paint such a raw purity. There’s recognition in their gaze, an unspoken realization of what they are. What they can be together. Abél is the clay and Seán is the potter, willing to be molded as the human wishes. When the brown-haired man smiles, he feels whole. Abél brushes his lips against Seán’s, slowly giving him a chaste kiss. Their embrace is warm and the calm that comes after what happened is welcome. The Irishman wants him to stay that way for a moment, not changing his form back. Abél nods, wanting to give him anything, and not even the infinite silence stands between them. They make their own rules there, in tangled sheets.

Seán’s fingers run through copper curls and he brings Abél to tears with a single caress. Does he know? Does he know how breathtaking he is? That the creature would tear himself apart, pull out his bleeding heart, for him? The human whispers that they’re meant to be, a secret only for them to know, and Abél’s tears stream down his face.

The fallen angel believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys! I know it was short in chapters but I hope you all enjoyed the long story nonetheless! Still working on more stuff, so I'll be back soon with another AU. I appreciate your support and feedback a lot, thank you!! Oh, I also drew [Fallen Angel Abél](https://sparklepines.tumblr.com/post/188072051914) a while ago, so check that out!  
\- Have a "ending credits" song that was really nice to listen to while writing this: [Falling Like The Stars by James Arthur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ7N7xRsRPo)  
\- [My tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)  
\- [If you like what I do, feel free to show me some support! Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)  



End file.
